thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lotus Prince
Lotus Prince is a Former Contributor on TGWTG.com, primarily on Blistered Thumbs. He is known for his full let's plays and many blog posts. About Justin was inspired to make let's plays thanks to Paw's LP of King's Quest V. In his own words: "I honestly never cared for Let's Plays before, because I figured that if they've covered a game I've played, then there's no point in watching, and if they cover something I haven't played, then I don't want to be spoiled. I never considered that they can show me things that I might never have gotten the chance to play, or that I might never even have heard of. Also, I didn't consider that people watch LP's for the commentary, as well as for the content of the game itself. I couldn't BELIEVE that someone other than my immediate family and my cousins had heard of the Kings' Quest series, so I gave this a watch, just to see Paw's take on it. I was thoroughly entertained by his LP, and after it was finished, I asked him in his section of the TGWTG forums if he wouldn't mind if I attempted a Let's Play of King's Quest VI. He said that it would be fine, so I gave it a shot. I ran into a lot of technical difficulties, though, as even running the game on Windows 7 proved to be quite difficult (my final result, a full year later, ended up having the character portraits you see in the DOS version), but in the meantime, I tackled other games that I was passionate about, including The Typing of the Dead and American McGee's Alice." TGWTG.com Justin started making his LP videos on February 14th, 2010, and began sending applications in to Rob Walker and the Blistered Thumbs admins two and a half years later. He was eventually made a contributor on July 13th, 2012. On March 27th, 2018, Justin posted the 89th episode of Corrective Consciousness Podcast where he announced that he was parting ways with Channel Awesome. He will continue to post videos to his YouTube channel. An official farewell video was posted on the site on March 29th, 2018. Lotus Prince Let's Plays On August 3rd, 2012, Justin's first complete LP of Eternal Darkness for the Nintendo Gamecube was put up on Blistered Thumbs and TGWTG. More continue to be released regularly on BT as well. Specials *Jacob's Ladder (September 13th, 2012) *Status Update (Barkley 2 Kickstarter) (November 28th, 2012) *Status Update (Questions for Q&A) (December 15th, 2014) *Lotus Prince Q&A (December 21st, 2014) *Typing of the Dead Commentary (April 1st, 2015) *Help Me Pick My Halloween Let's Play (October 13th, 2015) *Lotus/Linkara - Killer7 Comic Books (February 24th, 2016) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast (November 27th, 2016) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 21 (December 5th, 2016) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 22 (December 11th, 2016) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 23 (December 17th, 2016) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 24 (December 23rd, 2016) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 25 (December 30th, 2016) *Lotus Prince Q&A (January 3rd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast - MAGfest Special (January 11th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 27 (January 18th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (Jan. 19 2017) (January 20th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 28 (January 25th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast 1/16/17 (January 27th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 29 (February 1st, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/2/17) (February 2nd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 30 (February 7th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/9/17) (February 9th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 31 (February 14th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/16/17) (February 16th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 32 (February 21st, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/23/17) (February 23rd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 33 (February 28th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/2/17) (March 3rd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 34 (March 8th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/9/17) (March 9th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 35 (March 14th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/16/17) (March 16th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 36 (March 21st, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/23/17) (March 23rd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 37 (March 28th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/30/17) (March 30th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 38 (April 4th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/6/17) (April 6th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 39 (April 11th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/13/17) (April 13th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 40 (April 18th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/20/17) (April 20th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 41 (April 25th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (4/27/17) (April 27th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 42 (May 2nd, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/4/17) (May 4th, 2017) *Status Update and Next Game Reveal (May 6th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 43 (May 9th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/11/17) (May 11th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 44 (May 16th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/18/17) (May 18th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 45 (May 23rd, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/25/17) (May 25th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 46 (May 30th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/1/17) (June 1st, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 47 (June 6th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/8/17) (June 8th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 48 (June 13th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/15/17) (June 15th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 49 (June 20th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/22/17) (June 22nd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 50 (June 27th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/29/17) (June 29th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 51 (July 5th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/6/17) (July 6th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 52 (July 11th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/13/17) (July 13th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 53 (July 18th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/20/17) (July 20th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 54 (July 25th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (7/27/17) (July 27th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 55 (August 1st, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/3/17) (August 3rd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 56 (August 8th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/10/17) (August 10th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 57 (August 15th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/17/17) (August 17th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 58 (August 22nd, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/24/17) (August 24th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 59 (August 29th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (8/31/17) (August 31st, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 60 (September 5th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/7/17) (September 7th, 2017) *Behind the Scenes - Modified Saturn and Game Preservation (September 8th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 61 (September 12th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/14/17) (September 14th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 62 (September 19th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/21/17) (September 21st, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 63 (September 26th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (9/28/17) (September 28th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 64 (October 3rd, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/5/17) (October 5th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 65 (October 10th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/12/17) (October 12th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 66 (October 17th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/19/17) (October 19th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 67 (October 24th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/26/17) (October 26th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 68 (November 1st, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/2/17) (November 2nd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 69 (November 7th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/9/17) (November 9th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 70 (November 14th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/16/17) (November 16th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 71 (November 21st, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/23/17) (November 23rd, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 72 (November 28th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (11/30/17) (November 30th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 73 (December 5th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/7/17) (December 7th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 74 (December 12th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/14/17) (December 14th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 75 (December 19th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/21/17) (December 21st, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 76 (December 26th, 2017) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (12/28/17) (December 28th, 2017) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 77 (January 2nd, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/4/18) (January 4th, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 78 (MAGFest Special) (January 9th, 2018) *Editing Videos: Lotus Prince Behind the Scenes (January 13th, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 79 (January 16th, 2018) *Resident Evil Versions Comparison (January 17th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/18/18) (January 18th, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 80 (January 23rd, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/25/18) (January 25th, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 81 (January 30th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/1/18) (February 1st, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 82 (February 6th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/8/18) (February 9th, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 83 (February 13th, 2018) *8th Anniversary Q&A (February 14th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/15/18) (February 15th, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 84 (February 20th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/22/18) (February 22nd, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast 85 (February 27th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/1/18) (March 1st, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast 86 (March 6th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/8/18) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 87 (March 13th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/15/18) (March 15th, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 88 (March 20th, 2018) *Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/22/18) (March 22nd, 2018) *Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 89 (March 27th, 2018) *Farewell to Channel Awesome (March 29th, 2018) Links Lotus Prince at ChannelAwesome.com Lotus Prince's Youtube Channel Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor